


ahead on our way

by Emmar



Series: femmeslash february [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmar/pseuds/Emmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl plucks up her courage, and Lily does the same in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ahead on our way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibesties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibesties/gifts).



> Prompt: Lily/Marlene, University AU.

Lily doesn't realise she's not alone in the cinema room until she turns to leave and sees the new girl hovering in the doorway, looking nervous.

"Um," she says. "Marlene, right? Did you need something?"  
"I was, um, wondering, actually," says Marlene, twisting her fingers in the hem of her t-shirt, "if you'd like to get a coffee with me? I mean-- Not like that, unless you want, of course, that is--"  
"Sure," Lily says, and Marlene takes a deep breath and looks less like she's about to topple over from oxygen depravation. "That'd be nice. There's a really nice little place nearby, actually, a friend of mine works there."  
"Brilliant," says Marlene, with a bright smile. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you - we're both in Professor Flitwick's English Literature lectures, and I was wondering which essay question you'd picked for this week?"

It's probably the nicest cup of coffee Lily's had in a long time, and when she goes up to the counter for second servings, Remus looks over her shoulder and then gives her one of his gentle, encouraging sort of smiles that she normally sees him bestowing on panicking undergrads around exam time.

"She seems nice," is all he says, as he slips an extra chocolate flake onto her saucer.  
"Oh, shut it," she says.

She walks Marlene back to her dorm building, and then hesitates in the lobby.

"Marlene," she says, "forgive me if I'm being forward but-- May I kiss you?"

Marlene pauses for a moment, and then smiles the same bright smile she had in the cinema room. "I thought you'd never ask," she says.  
"Oh," says Lily a moment later. "I don't remember it being that nice before."  
"I aim to please. See you tomorrow?"  
"See you. And, um, I don't suppose you'd mind more of that?"  
"Not if you don't."  
"I don't think I do," says Lily, and leans forward for another quick kiss before she leaves.


End file.
